The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a gate valve and, more particularly, a high temperature gate valve.
The selection of high temperature air valves is limited at best and has conventionally been addressed using butterfly valves. These valves are typically round and fundamentally consist of a rotating disk, which opens and closes to allow or prevent air passage. Due to the nature of butterfly valves, they are known to be efficient where spatial and weight constraints are not a major concern problem and where tolerances, for relatively large valve diameters, are large. However, with the ever increasing need for more efficient packaging and higher temperature devices, the search for more versatile air management components has become clear.